Nine Elementals
|rōmaji= Kokonotsu no Yōso |affiliation= Aeternum Kingdom |headquarters= Origo (Aeternum) |purpose = Protection of Aeternum and the Royal Family |leader= Kladenets }} The Nine Elementals ( , Kokonotsu no Yōso), also called Phases (段階, Dankai) by the layman, is an unit of elite mages serving and answering only to the King of the Kingdom of Aeternum. Their strength is unmatched by any other organization in all of Earth Land, making mages quiver in fear just from a passing glance from an angered member. History This group was founded in the year X692 by Kladenets, who had sought to select mages of power akin to his to help control and govern this new kingdom of Aeternum. The king who gave the members of his Elemental guard almost absolute authority over the kingdom. With this in mind he set forth and selected nine of the most powerful mages in his border, ones with insurmountable potential, to help stabilize his rule. Despite how noble a gesture this was, a man who had claimed the title as the strongest of these new Elementals knew the real reason behind this political move. Kladenets real motivation was to keep all those who stood a chance of challenging his rule under close watch. Kladenets had decided to make the group consist of only nine members to illustrate his belief in individualism. Ironically, many members form groups within the rankings of the Elementals. Among the near countless names guilds and the like named their group, Kladenets chose Elemental, for an elemental can be understood as A manifestion of nature's power by supernatural means. The groups first member was Irminsul. Kladenets gave each of these mages near equal rule of the Kingdom. Second only to each other and under himself. The first generation was little more than a group of bloodthirsty posers with only the first member being exception to this. They raided villages, destroyed cities. Kladenets almost disbanded the Nine until he gave each member a job to preoccupy them. Structure The Nine Elementals are a group of immensely powerful mages unmatched by any living soul within the borders of the Kingdom. Their immense amount of strength and leadership grants them almost complete autonomy, as each Elemental has been granted authority to command the various forces within the Kingdom. This ranges from forces such as the Barrier Brigade of Aine Euryphresea, the Machina Militia of Ryota Kaneko, and the Stealth Squad of Arashi Senshi. Answering only to the King and the Royal Family, the Nine Elementals are above those of noble families and are considered pseudo rulers of Aeternum. Each mage is highly respected among the people of the continent and admired for their strength and tenacity. Elementals are often organised into teams of two, usually paired based on perceived similarities or advantageous combinations, and are tasked with carrying out the missions of the King. Although each team has the knowledge and prowess to act effectively when they have not been given specific orders. Though should the mages go against the King's wishes they will face repercussions. Dependent on the severity of the deed, the mage will suffer a verbal reprimand, time in jail, or even death at the hands of the King. The selection of these nine mages is overseen by the King, but follow a unique protocol should a Mage desire to join the ranks. They must first request an audience with the King and state their case for wanting to join his Elemental guard, giving evidence of their undying loyalty and strength. Should the King see promise in the Mage, he will allow them to challenge any of the current Nine for a chance at their position. This match is overseen by any of the remaining eight Elementals who will deem a winner; although past precedent has always allowed the match to continue until the death of one candidate. Should the Mage defeat the current Elemental they will be drafted into the Nine, while the loser of the match will be dismissed. Overview Power To state the Nine Elementals are powerful is an insult. They each hold Magic Power and abilities worthy of the highest slot among the or the . Each of the nine more or less are equal in total summation of their powers. Examples of such powers are as follows. Ryota Kaneko considered Aeternum's greatest mind, along with his Magic makes him a dangerous opponent. Kiryk Lochlann the Chief of Staff and current High Priest of Zeus, his Lightning Magic and God Soul: Zeus grants him enough power to disintegrate a city. Edward Hartmann a great assassin that uses Shadow Magic to kill hundreds in moments. Lorelei Faraday the High Priestess and the strongest woman of the Nine. Irminsul the strongest overall member of the Nine, his unequalled Magic Power and knowledge has lead him the ability that for the short time of sixty seconds can possess infinite Magic Power. Annarose Antoinette the War Maiden, her Runic Magic has garnered her many rumors. Members *'Irminsul': The single strongest member of the Nine and the most feared. Consider an enigmatic man of cryptic philosophical and logical ideals. A millennia old man with unequaled magical knowledge and the greatest strength of Magic Power among the Nine. All these have granted him the Epithet God of Magic (魔法神 Mahōjin), a title given only to strongest mage of Aeternum. *'Lorelei Faraday': A brutal, blunt, and beautiful mage who's power commands both respect and admiration. The only student of fellow member, Irminsul, her magical reserves and prowess allows her to claim the spot as the strongest female among the group. One of her greatest powers lies in the manipulation of space itself; able to move or trap those in a different location, or even a reality of her own. Though her presence is often missed among gatherings of her fellow Elementals, as she is often busy acting as the warden to Aeternum's prison, as well as the sole conservator of Aeternum's artifacts and beliefs. *'Kiryk Lochlann': A man whose mastery of Lightning Magic and the use of a Lightning God via God Soul had given him the title of Lightning King (雷王, Raiō). He is the second longest serving member of the current Elementals, serving for nearly twenty years, and as such he has gained the complete trust of his king, peers, and subordinates alike. As the kingdoms "Chief of Staff" Kiryk's primary responsibilities to the kingdom vary greatly ranging from dealing with supply and demand of the kingdom's military, to basic affairs of state ranging form negotiations with other territories of the continent to peace treaties with defeated nations, but among Kiryk's responsibilities the greatest of them is acting as the king's mouthpiece and proxy in his absence, this makes Kiryk the most politically influential man in the kingdom second only to his king. Along with these Kiryk holds command of one of the largest personal armies of the kingdom, and is tasked as the kings "Chief of Staff" and is the head of the kingdoms fastest responding strike team in the event of an invasion, as his personal army is always ready to respond in the event that something should happen. *'Yarrow Aurora': A highly arrogant, self-centered, battle-crazed who's hellbent on becoming the strongest; he's formerly infamous slave-trader of the highest degree who views all forms of life lower than himself and has committed innumerous number of crimes during his time in Ishgar. Well-known for his immense power and constant evolution, he's seen as the second-strongest of the Nine Elementals — his prowess only eclipsed by Irminsul in combat experience and magical power, and Lorelei Faraday in terms of magical power only. This causes him to look upon them both with an incredible degree of disdain. He's known as the Weapon King (武器王, Bukiō) for his overall mastery of all known types of weaponry known in existence and forged through his signature magic, Blade Blacksmith. According to Kladenets, he's considered to be the empire's "Ultimate Weapon". *'Aine Euryphresea': The Matriarch to the noble Euryphresea Family and one of the few remnants of a stable political entity within the Nine Elementals. Dubbed as the Ariel ( , Ērieru; lit. "Fairy Empress"), Aine is a significant stabilizing force for the Nine Elementals' marred reputation, allowing the citizens of Aeternum to feel a degree of safety when basked by her light. In terms of her military contributions, Aine is well recognized as the leader of the Barrier Brigade, a portion of the military assigned to defend the Kingdom through any defensive means available. Her prowess is such that many believe she has been a deterrent for any invading forces that may have challenged Kladenets' rule in recent years. King Kladenets stated this his brother is the Light of Creation but that Aine is the '' Light of Beauty and Mystery''. *'Ryota Kaneko': A man of great insight, also dubbed the most intelligent man in Aeternum by the King, holds the position as the head director of Aeternum's Military R&D Department. His incredible prowess over Metal Magic, as well as his ingenious in weapon design and use, has given him his epithet of War Machine (戦争機構, Sensō Kikō) and broadcasts his affinity for victory in battle. He commands an elite force of Machias Cyborg soliders, modified of his own design, that are tasked with defensive and offensive operations against land-based targets. His Machias Militia act in matters from public disputes to potential invasions, but the sight of these Machias bring a sense of security and peace to the hearts of the people when they are seen patrolling the Kingdom. *'Edward Hartmann': The continent's most skilled assassin and a very powerful wizard, known by the particular epithet of Bloody Secrecy (流血機密 Ryūketsu Himitsu) due to his assassination methods, who recently joined the Aeternum Militarity Army. In the kingdom, he has become the Master Chief of the Assassin Squad which is tasked with stealth missions. He has joined the Elementals very recently. *'Arashi Senshi': A full-fledged Shinobi who was given the epithet Thousand Methods (千法, Senhou), which refers to his mastery over Shinobi Art, his signature fighting style as a Shinobi. In the Aeternum Military, he serves as the Head of Espionage and the leader of Phantom Stalker, a group of spies responsible of providing the military information regarding businesses inside of the kingdom, as well as outside. *'Annarose Antoinette': A skilled Weapon's Maiden of Aeternum. Her mastery of weaponary and Magic has granted her the Epithet Weiss Walküre. It isn't known how strong she is, considering that she's relatively lazy when it comes to, well, damn near everything, but what is known is that she's definitely one of the stronger members of the Nine Elementals. Former Members The former members of the Nine Elementals that were demoted from their positions due to various reasons, be it a loss in an official match to be replaced by another person or self-retirement, compose a secret group working directly under the command of the King of Aeternum. The Zero Corporation of Past (零営団の過ぎ Rei Eidan no Sugi), or Zero Co. (ゼロコー Zero Kō) as they are called, bestow power equal or superior to the current members of the Nine Elementals, but are not embraced by their benefits, such as a particular army or social status. Their existence remains hidden and only Kladenets has knowledge of their identity, as himself is their leader. The main reason to the creation of this group is a safety measure when a member of the Nine Elementals becomes inapt to hold their position without a previously established replacement, allowing the Zero Co. members to regain their former position. Theme Songs Trivia *The Nine Elementals and the Spriggan 12 share some parallels. Each group holds members in the same class of strength. Each are a main authority in their continents. *The author decided to use Elemental as their name for this reason, a manifestation of nature's power by supernatural means. Another definition for the word, the author chose nine, as nine is the highest single digit number. Category:Twilight Despair 5 Category:Kingdom of Aeternum Category:Nine Elementals Category:Group Category:Groups Category:Organization Category:Organizations